The present invention relates to products that simulate changes in tooth color, and more particularly, the present invention relates to reflective devices comprising a mirror having a region that changes one or more spectral characteristics of light incident thereto to form an image that simulates a viewer""s teeth before, during and/or after whitening.
Currently, there are many tooth-whitening programs available in the marketplace, such as toothpastes containing whiteners, tooth-whitening systems administered by dentists during office visits, and home kits provided by both dentists and non-professionals that are available at drug stores. Although tooth whitening has been growing in popularity, many consumers do not use or take full advantage of the products that are available. For example, some consumers fail to recognize the extent to which stained or yellowed teeth can adversely affect one""s appearance and whitened teeth and a bright smile can dramatically improve one""s appearance. Other consumers who begin a whitening program often quit before the whitening process has been completed. Many tooth-whitening programs require time-consuming regimens. Consumers that do not see immediate results may become discouraged and not complete the regimen. Also, once teeth are whitened, they inevitably slowly lose their whiteness and brightness over time at a gradual rate, with day-to-day changes in whiteness being small. Therefore, with day-to-day changes being small, the consumer may not realize when it is advantageous to reapply the tooth-whitening regimen.
It is known in the art to provide illustrations demonstrating changes in color to teeth. For example, a tooth-whitening system may include illustrations or photographs of prior users that demonstrate before-and-after images simulating before tooth whitening and after tooth whitening. Additionally, some tooth-whitening systems include a strip of material having a spectrum of color variations that simulate the possible spectrum of colors of a consumer""s teeth. The strip is held next to a consumer""s teeth before, during and after the whitening process to measure the change in color during the whitening process. However, none of these simulate tooth whitening on a consumer""s own teeth.
As such, there exists a need to provide products that simulate a change in appearance in color of a consumer""s own teeth. Further, there exists a need to provide products that demonstrate the unattractive appearance of stained teeth and the attractive appearance of whitened teeth. Still further, there exists a need for products that simulate a viewer""s teeth before, during and after whitening. Yet further, there exists a need to provide products that promote and encourage the use and full compliance of tooth-whitening programs, despite time and cost. Also, there exists a need to provide products that allow a user to compare various gradations of tooth whitening in a single image.
A reflective device is provided. The reflective device includes a reflective layer and a first region which reflects light to form an image that simulates a change in tooth color of at least a portion of a viewer""s tooth.